


Freedom

by qrowrito



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: Tempest Shadow has to get used to being around ponies again. Thankfully she has someone special to help.





	Freedom

“You could stay in my castle for the time being if you like! There’s a lot of room and honestly... even with another pony living there it gets a bit lonely. You’ll love the other pony though! Her name is Starlight Glimmer, she’s great! We can help you get used to having friends! This is gonna be amazing, I can’t wait! Oh god I’m rambling again hehe sorry! But still, would you like to stay with me?”

Tempest chuckled, using it to give herself time to think about Twilight’s offer. It seemed nice of course, a good place with support to get herself on her hooves. She would have to learn about pony culture and manners and... oh no. This was going to be way more difficult than Tempest originally thought. She tried not to let herself get overwhelmed by the thought of the huge task looming ahead of her. Instead she focused on the sound of Twilight’s hoofsteps. 

The two mares walked away from Canterlot Castle side by side. Twilight’s other friends had already gone back to Ponyville the day before, Tempest and Twilight had to stay behind to finish some paperwork. Twilight had said not to pay too much attention to. They were apparently just a lot of legal bullshit that said Tempest was nice now. 

“So uh, about staying with you. That would probably be a good idea. I’ll be able to, ah, adjust to normal life.” Tempest said quietly. She didn’t really want anypony around to hear that she was basically homeless. 

“Great! I’ll get a message off to Spike to set up a room for you then!” Twilight said, and Tempest could hear in her voice the smile that probably adorned her face. How adorable. 

The two arrived at the train station seemingly just after a large crowd. Tempest had to focus all of her attention on following the Princess’s hoofsteps only, fearing she would get lost in the crowd. She wasn’t used to this many ponies surrounding her. It felt wrong, overcrowded, and scary. Where was Twilight, were those her hoofsteps? No that wasn’t Twilight. Who was that? Who was anyone? 

Tempest tried to use her nose, maybe that would work. She took a deep breath as well as she could under her circumstances. The smells of hundreds of ponies and their belongings washed over the mare, overwhelming her more than her previous state. Her breaths were coming faster now and everything was blurring together. Ponies were probably staring, wondering what in the hell could be wrong with her. This was already going terribly. What was a pony supposed to do in a panic? Tempest sure as hell didn’t know, she had never been in this situation. Where the fuck was Twilight?? 

Suddenly a voice cut through the noise of the ponies, calling her old name. Nobody could possibly know that except Twilight and her friends and— oh. It must have been Twilight. There was nopony else it could be. But where was she? It sounded like her voice was coming from everywhere at once, confusing Tempest’s sense of bearing even more than before. 

Suddenly a wing touched Tempest’s back making her jump. She thought Twilight’s voice said her old name, and she cringed. It had been so long since anyone had ever called her by it. It made her feel sick to hear it now. It just... wasn’t her anymore. 

“Tempest it’s ok it’s me, Twilight. What’s wrong? And can I do anything to help you?” Twilight’s voice was the only clear thing in the muddle of noise of the station. 

Tempest could barely speak, she didn’t know how to tell Twilight the problem. She knew she had to but with her short breaths and racing mind she couldn’t get the words out. She knew she was speaking but she didn’t know what she was saying. It probably didn’t make any sense at all. She sobbed and ducked her head, suddenly feeling the tears that had been pouring down her face. 

“Hey, Tempest come on, its ok. The train is about to go, I’ll help you get there and you can relax a little there, ok?” Twilight said. Her voice was calm and quiet, helping Tempest’s state of mind just a bit. 

The mares stood up together, Twilight keeping her wing on Tempest’s back. The alicorn led her new friend forward toward the train. Tempest stayed by her side, walking quietly and hoping nopony questioned this. She didn’t know if they could even tell something was wrong. Maybe they just looked like really good friends walking together. 

After what seemed like forever the two ponies boarded the train on a private car. Tempest thanked every god she could think of that they were alone. They sat in silence together and Tempest decided to take this time to calm down. She let herself listen to Twilight’s breathing, focusing on it. Twilight was obviously calm and it felt like it was spreading to Tempest. 

Eventually Twilight took a deep breath and Tempest prepared herself for anything. Deep breaths were bad, it meant someone was going to yell or express their anger otherwise. Or the Storm King would blow up at her and— no. She wasn’t going to think like that. It wasn’t going to help anything.

No angry or disappointed speech came. In fact nothing bad at all happened. Twilight’s wing rested on Tempest’s back again and pulled her in close. The contact felt foreign but still felt nice. Tempest let it happen, not sure exactly how to feel about it. It wasn’t unwelcome at all, just unfamiliar. Nopony had ever been this... nice. Twilight was gentle with her friend, holding her carefully with her wing. It took a while before Tempest realized Twilight was talking quietly to her. The unicorn sighed and listened to the other mare talk. Nothing that was said really made any sense to her poor muddled brain but that didn’t matter. 

Tempest didn’t notice herself leaning into the alicorn. Her eyes slid shut, not that it made much difference to her. All that mattered right now was the noises of the train car, the sound of Twilight’s voice. Soon, with the gentle words of the princess in her ear, Tempest fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all! I know, I’m terrible, I never update my other stories. I’m doing my best i promise lmao. Hope you guys enjoyed this new project though!


End file.
